Super Mario X Rabbids: Remastered
Super Mario X Rabbids: Remastered= [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario:_Remastered?action=edit Edit ][http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario:_Remastered#WikiaArticleComments Comments (22) ] [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario:_Remastered# Share ]---- '''Super Mario''' X Rabbids''': Remastered''' is a video game made for PC Systems developed by TheMorningFlash. The game was originally going to be a hack of the NES game Super Mario Bros, but due to various limitations, the project was moved to Game Maker. The SMB style is still retained, although various concepts have been added, such as more characters, more enemies, and a use of the overworld. In addition, the game includes a free-roam gameplay not unlike that of The Legend of Zelda, and also has more focus on story and characters, more so than any Mario game before it. A release date is August 29th 2017. Mario Toadette Austin (Guragura) Kevin The Treecko & Suna Five New Power-Ups Super Bone Water Flower Bullet Seed Mushroom Thunder Flower Hammer Flower World 1 (Mushroom Fields) World 2 (Quicksand Desert) World 3 (Bluesea Beach) World 4 (Jade Jungle) World 5 (Chaos City) World 6 (Enchanted Skylands) World 7 (Freezeflake Forest) World 8 (Stone-Head Mountain) World 9 (Royal Road )World 10 (Bowser's Volcanic Valley)World 11 (Rainbow Path) Tashrooba Chopper Chimp Golegins World 1 - Mushroom Plains World 2 - Dry Dry Desert World 3 - Land Of The Giants World 4- Sparkle Ocean World 5 - Kross Jungle World 6- Wildflower Forest World 7 - Emerald Sky Land Countryard World 8 - Amethyst Snowfield World 9 - Stone Head Mountain World 10 - Bowser's Volcano World 11 - Rainbow Path (Bonus World)[11][4]Spear Waddle Dees, Panslavas, Snow Scubadiles, Boxins, Silver Gordos, Ice Gabons, Garzars, Sand Squishys, Whipcreats, Roguemoles, Woolly Roguemoles, Moonjas, Woolly Fletas, Fletas, Cancasas, Beetleys, Squishys, Woolly Boxins, Wizzs, Bounders, Kapeks, Water Cancasas, Gruntlys,Red Joe Mage, Kappi Koopa (Green Pale Green Violet and Red), Piranha Fly, Frog Gloomba, Javeliers, Kappi Paratroopa (Green and Red), Platinum Sniper Armor Neo, Mambrat, Spiny Deep Cheep, Melon Trooptops,Scuba Koopaleons, Stonemens, Paragoomba, Red Paragoomba, Fire Piranha Plant, Boomerang Bro., Micro Goomba, Udo, Dry Bones, Boom Boom, Larry Koopa, Kritter, Pile Driver Micro Goomba, Fire Snake, Thwomp, Boo, Angry Sun, Cyborg Sledge Bro., Cyborg Goomba, Cyborg Koopa Troopa (Green Pale Green Violet and Red), Piranha Plant, Gloomba, Paratroopa (Green Pale Green Violet Yellow, Blue, and Red), Cyborg Koobra, Cyborg Deep Cheep, Cyborg Shy Guy, & Cyborg RammerheadsTweester, Chain Chomp, Fire Bro., Rocky Wrench, Super Ztar Rabbids, Rab and Rob Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Lava Lotus, Baby Blooper, Boss Bass, Jelectro, Big Bertha, Baby Cheep, Super Mario Bros. : Goomba, Koopa Troopa (Green Pale Green Violet and Red), Piranha Plant, Gloomba, Paratroopa (Green Pale Green Violet Yellow, Blue, and Red), Koobra, Galoomfield, Triple Buster Joe, Bowser Jr., Sky Shotman, Soldier Galoomba, Mandicivet, Pluck Guy, Nutty Bar-Throwing Udo, BiddyArmoroc, Marker Mole, Glam Boo, Protortouga, Soldier Shotman,Soldier Troopea, Soldier Sledge Bro. Soldier Boruum Lakitu, Lakimole, Hammer Lakitu, Ice Bullet Beetle, Boulder Bro., Piranha Galoombas, BiddyArmoroc, Snow Bro., Superball Bro. Marble Bro., Lazer Joebro. Hyper Beam Bro., Spear Goom Bro. Kuribow, Cloud Bro., Elite Dry Bro., Bony Sledge Bro., Koopa Kong, Risen Koopa, Sectle Fighter Dee, Snowflake Spike, Bee Bro., Blooper, Deep Cheep, Spike, Stretch, Wendy O. Koopa, Big Piranha Plant, Big Goomba, Big Koopa Troopa (Green and Red), Big Paratroopa (Green and Red), Sledge Bro., Yarikos, Woolly Blippers, Glunks, Blippers, Cyborg Whipcreats, Cyborg Gruntlys, Cyborg Yarikos, Cyborg Wizzs, Cyborg Moonjas, Cyborg Fletas, Cyborg Beetleys and Waddle Doos, Hot Foot, Iggy Koopa, Buster Beetle, Nipper Plant, Goomba's Shoe, Muncher, Para-Beetle, Fire Chomp, Roy Koopa, Ptooie, Lemmy Koopa, Spiny Cheep Cheep, Ludwig von Koopa, Makoop, & Bull's-Eye Bill Contents[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=2 Edit] [[http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario:_Remastered# show]] Development In an interview with director TheMorningFlash, the goal of Super Mario: Remastered was to make Mario seem fresh and new, after how bland and unoriginal many Mario games had become after New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. MorningFlash also wanted characters from other Mario games not part of the platformers, such as Paper Mario, to gain more recognition, resulting in a combination of everything related to Mario into one series, allowing the team to bring back characters such as Count Bleck, Dimentio, and Fawful. But this came at a cost, as due to an overflow of characters, many other characters, such as Kamek, had been replaced or removed entirely. In addition, other characters had been redesigned to fit in with the primary Mario Style. However, MorningFlash feels that the new and replaced characters "still have the qualities many players know and love." There are three other sequals planned for this game, using the styles from SMB2, SMB3, and SMW, respectively. A remake using the games graphics from Super Mario All Stars was also planned, but due to time constraints, it was canceled. Story[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=3 Edit] In many ways, the story is a combination of Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii and Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64, in which Bowser, after stealing the Star Rod, aims to conquer the world with ultimate power. Rosalina, her seven star spirits, and her Lumas are the only things that can stop Bowser's power. Unfortunately, he has captured both Rosalina and all of the Star Spirits, distributing the Spirits amongst his sub bosses for safe keeping. His direct schemes are assisted by his son, Bowser Jr; His henchwoman, Kammy Koopa; and the seven Koopalings. Then there is the Mushroom Kingdom, the sworn enemy of the Koopas. Bowser, with this power, declares war on the kingdom, and quickly overpowers it. Mario, after defeating Goomboss, who lead the attack, barely escapes from the invasion, and takes refuge with a select few in the Flower Kingdom, a longtime ally of the Mushroom Kingdom. There, Mario learns that with the power of the Power Stars, mario can combat Bowser's forces and save the Star Spirits. With new scenery and new faces, Mario will need all the allies he can get if he wishes to defeat Bowser and his newfound power. Gameplay[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=4 Edit] For the most part, many staples from the mainstream Mario platformers have been retained in Super Mario: Remastered, such as 2D platforming, jumping, using Question Blocks to gain power ups, and using an overworld to select a stage. However, the game expands on all of these concepts while also adding new ones, most notably is the fact that the overworld no longer follows a certain path. Instead, the player can roam freely across the overworld, allowing them to access not only stages, but also towns and locations. There, the player can purchase items using the coins they had collected in certain stages to store in their inventory. Similar to Super Mario Bros 3, these items can include either power ups or items that interfere with the map. When the player selects a town, location, or stage, the game switches to the traditional Mario gameplay, alowing the player to jump, use powerups, and, in stages, travel from start to finish. Most items from previous Mario games, including question blocks, have also been retained. However, the game also returns previously lost elements into the game, such as Dragon Coins from Super Mario World. Many sprites in the game are custom made, being made by spriters AwesomeZack, Soulcaliburfan, AJ Nitro, and others. ---- Items and Powerups[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=5 Edit] Powerups[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=6 Edit] Items[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=7 Edit] Overworld Items[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=8 Edit] Other Objects[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=9 Edit] Worlds[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=10 Edit] Characters[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=11 Edit] Playable[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=12 Edit] SupportingSwinging Mettaur2[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=13 Edit] Antagonists[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=14 Edit] Other Characters[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=15 Edit] Enemies and Bosses[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=16 Edit] Common Enemies[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=17 Edit] Plains Enemies[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=18 Edit] Halloween Enemies[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=19 Edit] Desert Enemies[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=23 Edit] Underwater Enemies[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=24 Edit] Tropical/Jungle Enemies[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=25 Edit] Ice Enemies[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=29 Edit] Nimbus Enemies[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=30 Edit] Rabbidifed Enemies[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=32 Edit] Airship Enemies[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=35 Edit] Ztar Enemies[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=36 Edit] Volcanic/Underground Enemies[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=37 Edit] Bowser's Elite forces[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=38 Edit] Main Bosses[http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Doom?action=edit&section=39 Edit]